Kejadian yang Tidak Terduga Biasanya Berefek Panjang
by Lulu Lu Lulu
Summary: suatu kejadian tak terduga di depan jam besar membuat Yorozuya dan Shinsengumi kalang kabut! Fic pertama di fandom ini. RnR please?


**Halo minna!**

**Saya mau nyoba jadi author baru di fandom ini!**

**Mohon bimbingannya!**

* * *

Di suatu jalan siang itu tampak sosok wanita berpakaian China berjalan di samping sosok pria berkacamata. Tak lupa ia menenteng payung ungunya, dan selembar _sukonbu _menggantung di mulutnya. Gadis tersebut tampak antusias menceritakan sesuatu, yang ditanggapi setengah-setengah oleh sang pria _megane._

"Hoi, Shinpachi, kau tahu tidak, kemarin Sadaharu pintar sekali, aru. Dia tidak mau lagi pup sembarangan, jadi kemarin dia pup di toilet kita, aru! Sambil duduk lagi! Ah, Sadaharuku memang pintar, aru!"

"Memang pintar Kagura-chan, tapi Sadaharu juga harus ingat ukuran badannya sebelum dia menduduki toilet kita. Gin-chan sampai harus memanggil tukang untuk memperbaiki toilet kita yang hancur.."

"Tapi kan Sadaharu bermaksud baik, aru. Dia-ADUH!"

Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. Karena terkejut, reflek ia membuka mulutnya. Otomatis, _sukonbu _yang dari tadi diemutnya dengan khidmat mendapat tempat peristirahatan baru.

Di tanah.

Begitu melihat makanan kesayangannya jatuh dengan semena-mena, muka Kagura memerah. Ia sudah siap memaki-maki orang yang menabraknya, saat ia tahu ada makanan lain di tanah tidak jauh dari tempat _sukonbu_nya tergeletak. Begitu ia mengangkat muka-

"Oy, China, matamu ditaruh di mana sih? Seenaknya saja menabrakku. Lihat, permen karet istimewaku jadi jatuh. Kau harus menggantinya."

Matanya menangkap sosok pria yang paling dibencinya sekaligus rivalnya. Okita Sougo. Begitu mendengar nada menyalahkan dari mulut pria _shota _itu, amarah Kagura langsung naik.

"Hei, _Kuso Sadist,_ seenaknya saja menuduh. Yang meleng itu kamu tahu. Dan kau juga menjatuhkan _sukonbu_ku, aru. Padahal itu sukonbu terakhirku bulan ini, aru. Kau harus menggantinya dengan nyawamu, aru."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin membunuhku Bocah China? Heh, seperti kau bisa saja."

"Oh, jadi kau mau mencobanya sekarang, _sadist_?"

"Boleh juga. Mari maju."

Mereka berdua pun telah siaga bertempur. Payung dan katana mereka letakkan di sembarang tempat, karena mereka akan bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Kagura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mata Sougo berkilat-kilat marah, Shinpachi sudah berkeringat dingin, Yamazaki gemetaran.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Yamazaki ada di situ?

Ah, sudahlah. Itu tak penting. Shinpachi dan Yamazaki sudah menjauh dari mereka berdua, takut terkena imbas dari pertarungan mereka berdua yang sangat tidak normal. Dan merusak sekeliling tentunya. Kagura mulai melompat maju, sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya hendak memukul wajah Sougo. Namun secepat kilat Sougo menghindar dengan sedikit menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Sekarang giliran Sougo yang menyerang. Kaki kanannya ia angkat hendak menendang perut Kagura. Namun siapa sangka, permen karet yang jatuhkan malah terinjak olehnya, menempel di sepatunya, membuat kakinya tak bisa terangkat. Akibatnya tubuh Pangeran _Sadist_ pun sedikit oleng. Ia sudah mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, namun sudah terlambat. Tubuhnya sukses limbung ke depan, menubruk sesosok tubuh di hadapannya, dan...

CUP!

Bibir mereka berdua bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Dan disusul suara jam besar berdentang lima kali.

DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!

Oke, seorang wanita muda dan seorang pria tampan saling berciuman saat matahari hampir terbenam dan diiringi suara dentang jam yang terdengar seperti lonceng gereja, tentu suasananya akan sangat romantis. Ya, sangat romantis, asalnya pria dan wanitanya bukan Okita dan Kagura, monster Shinsengumi dan Yorozuya. Shinpachi dan Yamazaki panik sendiri, mencoba menutupi tubuh rival tersebut yang sedang dalam posisi sangat memalukan, tubuh Sougo berada di atas tubuh Kagura dengan bibir mereka berdua yang masih bertemu. Posisi yang sangat _absurd _sekaligus membangkitkan pikiran mesum orang-orang. Namun apa daya, beberapa penduduk sudah terlanjur melihatnya, bahkan ada yang mengabadikannya dengan kamera. Kagura dan Sougo yang sembuh dari ketercenungan mereka bergegas bangkit, lalu batuk-batuk sembari pura-pura memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Huek, uhuk uhuk. Hoi China, rasa mulutmu kecut sekali, seperti ketiak laki-laki. Menjijikkan!" ujar Sougo sambil terus batuk-batuk dan muntah(pura-pura).

"Uhuk uhuk, puih puih. Memangnya kau pernah mencicipi ketiak laki-laki, aru? Apa kau jangan-jangan mencicipi ketiak mu sendiri, aru? Lagipula rasa mulutmu juga tidak enak! Pedas, aru! Permen karet apa sih yang kau makan?" sahut Kagura sambil meludah-ludah.

Sungguh suatu percakapan yang terlalu aneh bagi dua orang baru saja berciuman, meski tidak sengaja sekalipun.

"Ini permen karet spesial rasa _wasabi _tahu! Harganya mahal, persediaan _sukonbu_mu selama seminggu saja tidak bisa untuk membeli permen karet istimewa ini! Sudah! Aku mau kembali ke markas saja! Dasar, bertemu denganmu hari ini benar-benar kesialanku!" teriak Sougo sambil membalikkan badan.

"Ayo Yamazaki, kita pergi!"

"Ah, tapi patrolinya-"Yamazaki hendak protes, namun ia segera melihat ada yang salah dalam diri Okita Sougo. Matanya berkilat-kilat aneh, seluruh bagian kepalanya memerah, bahkan hingga telinganya. Sepertinya, dia sedang tersipu malu.

_Wait, _Okita Sougo, kapten Divisi Satu dengan kekuatan dan kesadisan yang tiada tara, tersipu malu? Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka. Yah, sebenarnya Yamazaki pernah melihat Okita Sougo tersipu malu sebelumnya, saat kakaknya, Okita Mitsuba, datang untuk mengunjungi adiknya. Dan itu saja sudah membuat Yamazaki tertegun. Tapi kali ini wanita yang berhasil membuat Sougo tersipu malu itu Kagura! Kagura lho! Rivalnya sendiri!

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Begitu mendengar perkataan Sougo, Kagura sukses marah besar. Sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menarik kelopak bawah sebelah matanya, ia menyahut perkataan rivalnya.

"Bwe! Aku juga tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, aru! Ayo kita pulang, Shinpachi!" ujar Kagura seraya menarik tangan Shinpachi. Mau tak mau, Shinpachi yang sebenarnya ingin berbelanja, mengurungkan niatnya. Sougo dan Yamazaki berbalik arah, menjauhi mereka. Kagura pun ikut berbalik arah, kembali ke Yorozuya. Dia berjalan cepat-cepat, membuat Shinpachi hampir tidak bisa menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah gadis Yato ini. Selama perjalanan, berulang kali Shinpachi melirik wajah Kagura. Tampak wajah Kagura memerah dahsyat. Bahkan tangan Kagura yang menggenggam tangan Shinpachi terasa panas.

"Anu, Kagura-chan, kenapa wajahmu memerah dan tanganmu panas sekali?"tanya Shinpachi.

"A-anu, aku tak tahu. Ah! Itu pasti karena hari ini cuaca panas sekali! Kau kan tahu Yato tidak tahan cuaca panas. Ya! Pasti karena itu."jawab Kagura dengan mantap.

Shinpachi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat keluguan teman serumahnya.

ooooooooooooooooo

Tengah malam di Yorozuya...

BRUK! BRUK!

Terdengar suara ribut dari dalam lemari tempat tidur Kagura. Gintoki yang merasa sangat terganggu segera menghampiri lemari tersebut.

"Oi, Kagura. Bisakah kau tidur dengan tenang? Tengah malam begini kau masih juga membuat keributan."

Melihat Gintoki di hadapannya, Kagura segera berhenti menendang-nendang tempat tidurnya(baca: lemari). Kemudian ia pun duduk dan bersiap untuk curhat.

"Ne, Gin-chan. Sepertinya aku sakit, aru. Dari tadi tubuhku terasa aneh, aru. Aku-"perkataan Kagura terputus oleh uapan Gintoki.

"Huahm, kalau kau tidur rasa anehnya pasti hilang, Kagura. Jadi cobalah untuk tidur dan jangan berisik."ujar sang pemimpin Yorozuya cuek dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Kagura...

"Yosh! Aku harus tidur, aru! Nanti pasti rasa aneh ini akan ilang, seperti kata Gin-chan, aru!"

Dasar anak kelewat lugu.

oooooooooooooooooo

Pagi harinya...

"Gin-san. Bangun! Ketsuno Ana akan segera membawakan ramalan cuaca, lho..."kata Shinpachi sambil membuka pintu geser kamar Gintoki. Kemudian ia pergi ke lemari tempat Kagura biasa berbaring.

"Kagura-chan! Bang-ukh!"wajah Shinpachi langsung berubah horor. Kagura tampak bergelung sambil memeluk gulingnya, namun dengan mata berkantung hitam dan jangan lupa, wajah yang masih memerah.

Kagura memakan jatah sarapannya tanpa nafsu, suatu kejadian yang luar biasa langka. Bahkan ia tidak menghabiskan sarapannya, padahal biasanya tidak nambah 5 kali saja sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban. Gintoki sudah akan sujud syukur ketika..

PRANG!

Sebuah gelas berkecepatan tinggi melintas di samping telinganya.

Gintoki kejang-kejang di tempat.

"Oi,Kagura! Kau mau membunuhku ya!"Gintoki langsung mencak-mencak.

"Gin-chan tega ,aru! Kau bohong kepadaku, aru!"ujar Kagura setengah menangis. Tentu saja yang dibentak hanya bisa melongo.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Kapan aku berbohong kepadamu Kagura?"

Ingin rasanya Shinpachi menjawab "ribuan!" seperti di iklan wafer Pango, namun Shinpachi masih tahu situasi. Dia masih pengen hidup, bro. Dua garis air mata sukses terbentuk dari mata Kagura.

"Huu huu... Tadi malam Gin-chan bilang kalau aku tidur rasa aneh ini bakal hilang, aru. Nyatanya belum hilang-hilang juga, huuu..."

"Bentar bentar, kapan aku bilang begitu? Rasa aneh apa?"

Dan sebuah mangkuk penuh dengan sup miso mendarat di wajah Gintoki.

"_Gin-chan no baka!_ Kau tidak mungkin mengerti, dasar pemuda tukang pikun! Rasanya tidak enak sekali, aru! Jantungku berdetak kencang, seluruh tubuhku rasanya memanas, bahkan aku tak selera makan, aru! Aku sakit parah, Gin-chan! Bawa aku ke dokter sekarang!" teriak Kagura sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Shinpachi segera mencoba melunakkan suasana.

"Bukan begitu Gin-san,sebenarnya Kagura-chan itu-"kalimat Shinpachi terputus oleh bentakan dan gebrakan meja dari sang Gadis China.

"Sudah, aru! Yang pasti aku ngambek, aru! Aku akan menyendiri sementara, aru!"teriak Kagura sembari berjalan menuju kamar Gintoki, masuk ke dalamnya dan menutup pintu gesernya dengan satu sentakan keras.

BRAK!

**.**

**.**

Hening sejenak

**.**

**.**

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! DHOENG!

**.**

**.**

"Anu, yang dia pakai itu kamarku kan? Suara 'brak bruk' tadi juga dari kamarku kan?"

**.**

**.**

"TEME! KAGURA! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR PRIBADI GIN-SAN YANG AGUNG!"

"GIN-SAN!"

Shinpachi berusaha keras menahan tubuh Gintoki dengan kedua tangannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU SHINPACHI!"

"GIN-SAN! SETIDAKNYA DENGARKAN DAHULU PENJELASANKU! KAGURA-CHAN JADI BEGINI BUKANNYA TANPA SEBAB!"

Gintoki pun berhenti memberontak dari cengkeraman Shinpachi. Mengetahui 'tawanannya' sudah sedikit tenang, Shinpachi melepaskan dekapan tangannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau beri tahu kenapa Kagura menjadi seperti ini!"ujar Gintoki sambil menuding Shinpachi.

"Begini Gin-san. Kemarin siang dia..."

oooooooooooooooo

Hijikata Toshiro, Wakil komandan Shinsengumi tampak bersungut-sungut di depan sebuah pintu geser. Sebatang rokok di mulutnya hampir putus ia gigit karena saking geramnya. Teringat percakapannya dengan Yamazaki beberapa saat yang lalu.

**#Flash back#**

_Hijikata tampak menyusuri koridor dengan keheranan. Ia bingung kenapa seharian ini Okita tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Bukan, bukan ia merindukan Kapten Divisi Satu itu. Sori amat. Yang ia takutkan ialah, orang itu kan selalu mengincar nyawanya setiap waktu. Bisa jadi menghilangnya dia sekarang karena ia sedang merancang suatu srategi untuk membunuh si Iblis Shinsengumi. Hijikata bertekad tak akan mengikuti apapun permainan yang dimainkan Okita, oleh karena itu, ia berjalan dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi. Tiba-tiba terlihat Yamazaki berjalan di koridor sambil membawa baki berisi nasi dan sup daging. Anehnya makanan-makanan itu tampak telah dimakan separuhnya. Hijikata yang penasaran segera menanyai yang bersangkutan._

"_Hoi, Yamazaki, apa itu? Apa kau nambah sarapan? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"_

"_Ah, Hijikata-san. Bukan begitu, ini tadi bekas Okita-san."_

"_Hah? Bekas makan Sougo? Kukira dia tidak ikut sarapan bersama karena ia tidak lapar. Kenapa dia? Sakit?"_

"_Dia bilangnya sih begitu. Katanya tubuhnya terasa aneh, dia bahkan sudah minta izin tidak kerja pada Kondo-san. Yah, sebenarnya sih dia-"kalimat Yamazaki terputus karena ia menyadari sang lawan bicara sudah menghilang. Hijikata-san rupanya langsung berlari begitu mendengar kata 'izin kerja'. _

**#Flash back off#**

Hijikata yakin 100% bahwa ini hanya akal-akalan Sougo. Mungkin penyakit malasnya kambuh lagi. Setelah ia sampai di depan ruang tempat Okita Sougo biasa beristirahat. Ia langsung menggedor-gedor pintu di depannya.

"Hoi Sougo! Sougo! Buka! Jangan kau harap bisa bolos kerja seenaknya ya!"

Tidak ada respon. Hijikata yang sudah kesal tingkat tinggi nekat membuka pintu geser tersebut.

"Hoi Shou-BUAKH!"terlihat tubuh Hijikata terpental dan jatuh ke kolam. Tampak Sougo menenteng bazooka yang berasap pucuknya dengan tampang bengis. Yamazaki menjatuhkan bakinya dan berteriak panik. Sedangkan Hijikata...

"Sialan Sougo. Jadi begini perangkapnya, membuatku masuk ke sarangnya dan segera menghabisiku begitu aku sedikit mendekat. Cih, trik kotor."

...malah salah paham. Yamazaki segera menyeret tubuh Hijikata yang telah berlumur lumut kolam. Hijikata menunggu Okita merangsek maju ke arahnya, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Okita berjalan ke depan, menutup kembali pintu gesernya, dan suasana kembali sunyi. Setenang kuburan. Membuat Hijikata tambah geram.

"_Fukucho,_ ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan. Tolong panggil semua anggota Shinsengumi dan Kondo-san."kata Yamazaki tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Darurat? Darurat seperti apa?"

"Melibatkan perubahan sikap Okita-san."

"Baiklah. Harada! Panggil semua anggota Shinsengumi yang bebas tugas dan juga Kondo-san! Suruh mereka berkumpul di ruang rapat!"

"_Haik!"_Harada segera menunaikan tugasnya. Dalam sekejap seluruh anggota Shinsengumi termasuk Hijikata dan Kondo telah berkumpul di ruang rapat. Yamazaki selaku narasumber segera memulai percakapan.

"Perhatian semuanya! Bagi kalian yang bingung atas perilaku Okita-san kemarin dan hari ini harap mendengar perkataanku, karena ini penting."

Semuanya manggut-manggut. Hijikata yang tidak mengerti segera bertanya pada Kondo yang sedang menyesap segelas teh hijau bersama yang lain.

"Kondo-san, memangnya anak sialan itu kenapa kemarin?"

"Kemarin dia pulang ke markas dengan Yamazaki, padahal masih waktunya mereka patroli. Saat itu wajahnya memerah sekali. Ia segera membanting pintu yang dilewatinya hingga ia masuk ke kamarnya dan berdiam diri di sana hingga sekarang."

Setelah Kondo berkata begitu, baru Hijikata teringat bahwa wajah Okita tadi memang sangat merah. Hijikata memilih diam dan ikut menyesap teh hijau yang telah disediakan.

"Okita-san kemarin berciuman dengan gadis."

BRUSSHH! Semuanya pun langsung menyemburkan minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Dan dia berciuman dengan Kagura, si gadis Yorozuya, putri Umibozu-sama."

Sekarang mereka semua sudah memakan gelasnya, eh bukan, sudah sibuk berkasak-kusuk. Hijikata yang tidak terlalu peduli(meskipun ia tetap menyemburkan minumannya) segera bertanya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tingka aneh dan izin kerjanya?"

"Begini _Fukucho. _Kemarin dia mencium gadis itu secara tidak sengaja. Dan sekarang dia kebingungan."

"Kebingungan?"

"Kemarin itu kan ciuman pertama Okita-san dalam hidupnya, kalau tidak salah. Dan sekarang ia merasa tubuhnya menderita penyakit, seperti jantung berdetak lebih kencang, tubuh yang terasa panas, rasa tidak nyaman dan lain-lain. Kurasa, itu dikarenakan oleh rasa malunya."

"Dasar bodoh." Tak tahan lagi Hijikata mencibir.

"_Maa maa _Toshi. Itu wajar. Aku saat pertama kali berciuman juga begitu."

"Memangnya Kondo-san pernah berciuman?"Yamazaki bertanya keheranan.

"Tentu saja pernah. Ciuman pertamaku itu... eng... ah! Saat aku di taman bersama Otae-san."

_Kondo-san belum pernah berciuman selama hidupnya.. menyedihkan... _batin anggota Shinsengumi serempak. Yamazaki segera berujar.

"ah ya... Sekarang saya hanya ingin siapapun diantara kalian berani membujuk Okita-san keluar dan menjelaskan bahwa 'penyakitnya' hanya ketertarikan biasa."

Semuanya diam. Tentu saja mereka tahu konsekuensinya. Masuk ke kandan singa, bazooka melayang(?). Tiba-tiba Hijikata berdiri.

"Biar aku yang 'membujuknya'."

Hijikata berlari ke ruangan Okita, diiringi pandangan mata semua anggota Shinsengumi. Sesampainya di TKP...

"HOI! SOUGO! BUKA!"

Tidak ada respon.

"HOI! MENTANG-MENTANG KAMU SUDAH BISA BERCIUMAN DENGAN GADIS YOROZUYA ITU, KAMU MAU BOLOS SEENAKNYA HAH!"

Tiba-tiba atmosfirnya menjadi berat. Hijikata dan semua anggota Shinsengumi merasa badai akan datang. Dan benar saja...

BRAK!

Tampak Okita muncul dengan menyandang pedangnya. Pintu gesernya telah ia tendang hingga hancur lebur. Dengan wajah dan mata memerah, ia berkata dengan dingin.

"SIAPA YANG TADI BILANG CIUMAN! SIAPA YANG TADI BILANG GADIS YOROZUYA!"

Reflek semuanya menunjuk Hijikata. Hijikata pun protes.

"HOI!"

Dan Hijikata menjadi sasaran amukan Okita. Lagi.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"EHHH!"

"Sssttt! Gin-san! Jangan keras-keras!"

"Maaf, tapi tadi maksudmu Souichiro-kun mencium Kagura? Di bibir?"

"Iya! Meskipun tidak sengaja sih..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa reaksinya Kagura aneh begini?"

"Gin-san! Ciuman itu ciuman pertamanya Kagura-chan! Wajar saja dia jadi bingung!"

"Hm.. betul juga. Sepertinya ia butuh seorang pakar cinta."

Gintoki berjalan menuju kamarnya(yang sekarang didiami Kagura) dengan penuh percaya diri. Lalu ia berbicara dengan lembut.

"Kagura, aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Shinpachi. Kamu tidak usah bingung. Souichiro-kun tidak sengaja menciummu ta-"

BRAK!

Kagura pun keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"AKU TIDAK BERCIUMAN DENGAN SI SADIST ITU!"

Selanjutnya diidentifikasi seorang Amanto(Kagura) sedang mengamuk di kediaman Yorozuya. Ia menghancurkan meja, TV, kursi, majalah JUMP, dll. Sedangkan Gintoki..

"WAA! MEJAKU! KURSIKU! TVKU! KETSUNO ANAKU!"

Malah histeris sendiri. Ketika ia menyaksikan robekan-robekan majalah JUMP, ia tak tahan lagi.

"Sialan, aku akan menelepon Shinsengumi dan menyuruh Okita-kun bertanggung jawab!"

Baru saja ia meraih meja telepon, telepon berbunyi.

"Maaf, Yorozuya hari ini sedang mendapat masalah-EH? MAYO?"

ooooooooooooo

Gintoki dan Hijikata tampak duduk di sebuah cafe. Wajah mereka tampak tegang.

"Kagura sedang mengamuk hari ini. Karena perbuatan anak buahmu."

"Sougo juga begitu. Asal kau tahu ini tidak disengaja. Begini-begini Sougo belum pernah mencium wanita sebelumnya."

"Kagura juga begitu."

Keduanya menghela nafas, berat.

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau dibiarkan Markas Shinsengumi bakal porak-poranda."

"Tidak bisakah kita menjodohkan mereka saja?"

"TIDAK BISA! APA KAU TIDAK SADAR BETAPA MENGERIKANNYA PERPADUAN MEREKA BERDUA!"

Kemudian Gintoki pun berandai-andai.

"_Gin-chan! Kukenalkan pada anak-anakkku, aru!"_

"_Gin no ojisan! Aku Okita Kaguya! Belikan aku sepaket sukonbu atau aku akan membunuhmu!"_

"_Yo! Aku Okita Souichiro! Tertarik menjadi budakku?"_

Gintoki langsung merinding.

"Be-benar. Mereka akan buruk jika bersatu. Lalu bagaimana ini?"

"Sebaiknya kita jangan biarkan mereka bertemu sementara waktu ini, hingga pikiran mereka normal kembali. Kau, urus Kagura, dan aku urus Sougo. Kita pastikan mereka tak akan bertemu lagi."

DHONG! DHONG! DHONG! DHONG! DHONG!

"jam itu berisik sekali ya?" keluh Gintoki.

"Jangan asal bicara. Jam besar itu dibangun sendiri oleh Shogun untuk memperingatkan anak-anak yang sedang bermain agar mereka cepat pulang. Jam itu mungkin hanya berdentang saat pukul 5, tapi besar manfaatnya.."

Dering HP memotong ceramah Hijikata.

"Sebentar ya, oh Yamazaki, ada apa?"

"_Kabar buruk Fukucho! Okita-san kabur!"_

"APA! SOUGO KABUR?!"

"_Iya Fukucho! Saya sedang mencoba mengejarnya!"_

Hijikata segera memutuskan telepon.

"Oi, aku pergi dulu ya, Sougo kabur."

"Sama dong. Aku juga dapat berita dari Shinpachi kalo Kagura pergi entah kemana."

"..."

"..."

"Kalo tidak salah mereka berciuman saat pukul 5 kan? Saat jam besar itu berdentang?"

"..."

"SOUGO!"

"KAGURA!"

oooooooooooooooooo

kagura tampak berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, dengan Shinpachi yang berteriak-teriak di belakangnya. Ia meraba jantungnya.

"_Sial, jantungku bertambah cepat. Gara-gara jam itu. Ya, aku harus menghancurkan jam itu."_

Sesampainya ia di depan jam besar, ia berhenti. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata seseorang yang juga tampak baru sampai.

Seseorang yang sangat ia benci.

Seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas perasaan anehnya.

Okita Shougo.

Mereka berdua pun mematung. Mematung cukup lama, hingga Shinpachi, Yamazaki, Gintoki, dan Hijikata ketakutan. Mereka melihat tubuh Kagura dan Sougo memerah dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun. Dan tak lama kemudian...

BWOOSSHH!

Muncul aura merah dan biru dari tubuh Sougo dan Kagura.

_Yokai Matsuri mode on._

Kagura yang pertama kali menerjang sembari mengacungkan tinjunya.

"_TEME! _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUBUHKU, ARU!"

Yang kemudian ditangkis dan dibalas oleh Sougo.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA BEGITU!"

Pukulan demi pukulan dan tendangan demi tendangan dilancarkan oleh mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka merasakan sesuatu.

"_Jantungku! Jantungku berhenti berdetak cepat, aru!"_

"_Rasa aneh ini sudah hilang!"_

"_Aku sudah sembuh, aru! Tapi..."_

"_Aku masih belum ingin..."_

"MENGHENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN INI/ARU!" teriak mereka berdua serentak. Mereka semakin cepat dan kuat dalam menyerang, tak peduli lagi akan keadaan sekeliling yang porak-poranda. Hingga masing-masing tendangan mereka berdua membuat lawan mereka terpental. Shinpachi segera menangkap tubuh Kagura dan Yamazaki menangkap tubuh Shougo.

"Ah! Lega rasanya aku sudah sembuh, aru! Memang seorang Yato harus selalu bertarung, aru!"ujar Kagura senang. Sementara Shougo...

"Tubuhku akhirnya kembali seperti biasa! Sepertinya aku memang kurang bergerak akhir-akhir ini!"

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke kediaman mereka masing-masing dengan wajah senang, diiringi masing-masing kedua partner kerja mereka.

_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tampaknya ini sudah berakhir..._ batin mereka berempat serempak.

**END**

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Sho-chan, berhenti bermain! Ayo segera pulang!"

"Ehh... _Kaa-san... _Sebentar lagi.."

"Tidak boleh! Sudah pukul 5, saatnya kita pulang."

"_Kaa-san _bohong, jam besarnya belum berbunyi. Berarti sekarang belum jam 5.."

"Sekarang benar-benar sudah jam 5... Tapi kenapa hari ini jam besar tidak berbunyi ya?"

Sekarang mari kita alihkan kamera dari taman ke depan jam besar.

"Wah, parah sekali.."

"Jam besar rusak berat."

"Apa ini perbuatan teroris ya?"

"Mungkin..."

Tampak orang-orang berkerumun di depan jam besar, yang tampak sehabis ditembaki. Diantara kerumunan tersebut, ada pria dan wanita yang menuju ke arah yang berlawanan.

Masing-masing menyandang payung dan bazooka.

Dan wajah mereka menyeringai puas.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Apa ini?**

**Yah, maklumlah, wong author baru... hehe...#plak**

**Rasanya baru satu bulan yang lalu aku nonton Gintama dan sekarang aku sudah tergila-gila dengan anime sableng itu.**

**Oya, tulisannya yang bener itu Sougo apa Sogo sih? Di sub ku Sougo tapi beberapa author nulisnya Sogo.**

**Sekian dari saya dan review please!**


End file.
